jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiko Arigami
Akiko Arigami is the mother of Keiko Arigami who was thought dead until she was discovered in the possession of Madame Lao. History Born to good surroundings, Akiko met the United States Air Force serviceman William F. Guile while he was in Okinawa, Japan. Much to the displeasure of her father she fell in love with him. After dating for a time he discovered she was pregnant and asked her father for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately it was not given. Akiko’s father is the old fashioned type who disapproves of Westerners and has not gotten over the memories he has of the Invasion near the end of the Second World War. Even now he won’t even acknowledge that he has a granddaughter because Keiko is half-American, half Japanese. Eventually Guile was called back to duty keeping in touch with Akiko and Keiko as much as he could. When Keiko was 13 Akiko accepted a yachting trip with a business friend which ran into some South Seas pirates. Real scum of the earth types, that prey upon the refugees who flee from the mainland, mostly the Communist-controlled areas down south in former Indochina. They captured them and separated Keiko from Akiko. The rape had been brutal, but more brutal was not knowing if the fate of her child was any worse than her own, for Akiko truly expected to die in those first few terrifying minutes. When it became plain that they were not going to kill her outright she had held out some hope for a rescue, a hope that in time grew fleeting as she grew to accept her new life, buoyed only by a sense that somehow her daughter was still alive. For the sake of her daughter Akiko had been determined to stay alive and so had endured her long ordeal when death would have been infinitely preferable. But death was never an option given to her, eventually half starved and half dead, she was liberated from the pirates by a Tai Pan Pirate lord and member of the infamous 108 Dragons. Akiko had found herself treated very differently from what she had expected of her captivity. The man had been patient, had shown great art and refinement, bringing her slowly out of her shell until she was willing to respond to his attentions. It had not been an overnight thing, nor had she ever entertained the illusion of romance between herself and this other man, but she was grateful just the same that he had given her purpose and helped her through a terrible loneliness, teaching her how to endure one day at a time, even to find some form of pleasure in her existence, abandoning all pretence at independence. Her owner was a ruthless professional who saw it as in his interest to raise Akiko from pretty courtesan to trained assassin by imposing a set of mental compulsions within her. Sadly like he was pressured by Chu Wan Phat he sold her to him. Phat proved to be the complete opposite of her former owner however her training and the fact that Phat promised that she would see her daughter again meant that she would do what was required of her without complaint. However given all that she had been through she was afraid to see her daughter fearing what she would think of how her mother had fallen. She was also aware that Phat was a dangerous man who wanted something from both her and her daughter. Akiko was in Phat’s possession for over a week before Madame Lao brought Keiko and Nabiki to the island. Akiko’s breath caught in her throat upon seeing her daughter for the first time in years. Then came the moment that Akiko dreaded as Lao and Phat negotiated a price for Akiko he had her demonstrate the quality of the merchandise requiring her to slide out of her kimono and allow it to fall about her ankles. Agreeing to the deal Lao handed Keiko and Nabiki over to Lao. However Phat revealed that this was merely a trap to get the three in the same place. Putting Akiko’s cloths back on Lao took her with them as Phat led them to his their demise which turned out to be a death match between Lao and his nephew over a shark tank. However before he could enact his revenge the stronghold was attacked by Lao’s pirate crew as well as Nabiki and Keiko’s friends and family. Phat was quickly dispatched by Nabiki’s fiancé Ranma and paralyzed by Cologne. During all this time Akiko had been silent, watching what transpired around her with the hypnotized fascination of someone witnessing a live stage performance being conducted by a troop of trained performers. However as she was about to answer Guile’s question about what to do with Phat, Phat attempted to kill her. Just as Phat was about to reveal why he did this Akiko killed him by jamming her chopstick into her neck. Upon realizing what she did Akiko promptly fainted. As she was unconscious the other’s inspected her and discovered that she has manipulated into being a sleeper agent by her former owner. Upon coming to Akiko talked to Guile and her daughter for the first time in years. As she came to term with being a sleeper agent. Akiko also showed them her other skills by quickly deducing that not only Cammy and Chun-Li were in love with Guile but Ryoga and Akane and Keiko and Kodachi were in love with each other as well. Realizing that there was nothing that they could do Keiko asked Lao if she could take her mother and fix the manipulation done to her mind even offering to go with her. While everyone else was vehemently against Akiko reminded them that she could now speak for herself and asked Lao to help her. Horrified at her ordeal as well as the fact that she was a clear and present danger to herself and others not just because of her manipulation but her guilt as well she begged Guile to let her go as Lao was the only one who could help her. Lao agreed to take Akiko and even promised that she would not try to further manipulate her. Before she left she asked Guile if his offer for marriage was still valid. Lao took Akiko to Crying Freeman, the current head of the Dragons, he helped provide the cure after she agreed to owe him a favor. Akiko, Kodachi, Keiko, and Lao decided to come home a day earlier than expected however no one was home since they were all off dealing with Typhoon. There were surprised by the arrival of Guile who had anticipated that Lao would attempt something like this. After chastising Lao for needlessly antagonizing Cammy and Chun-Li they were about to go inside the dojo to get out of the rain they were informed by Dr Tofu informing them that Shampoo had gone into labor. The group was surprised that they were able to make it to hospital first Akiko began to worry if it was because of the severity of the storm and asked Lao if it was mystical in nature. Realizing that it was Lao left to search for the others. Turning down Guiles offer to go with her as she could travel much faster in her cursed form. This left Akiko and the others to worry if she would be okay. To this end when they saw her return while being carried by Frank she was unable to stop Kodachi and Keiko from rushing out to attack him activating their curses. Though she quickly stopped them Akiko joined Tatewaki and Natsume when the former went to confront his sister. Seeing how energetic everyone was Akiko commented on how happy she was to be back in the outer world. As well as the fact that she was looking forward to picking up where she left off with Guile. when Keiko brought up Cammy and Chun-Li Akiko just answered that they could work out an arrangement. The conversation was interrupted when a monkey suddenly burst into the room revealing itself to be Mousse when it fell into the pool. While Akane freaked out over the fact that he was naked Mousse was taken out by Ryoga. As they were discussing how to contain Mousse give his cursed forms flexibility Akiko expressed pride in her daughter when she came up with an idea. Lao continued to antagonize Saki forcing Guile to step in to break up the two. When Lao took offense Akiko stepped in to assure her that Guile meant no disrespect. After Lao mentioned how Crying Freeman of the 108 Dragons Cammy worried about that they were talking about this in public Chun-Li who was aware that the cat was out of the bag informed Miyuki and Natsumi who Crying Freeman and the 108 Dragons were. The four was just registering the fact that the storm stopped when Akane rushed in informing everyone that Shampoo had given birth to Lylac. When Frank was able to prevent Lao from sneaking out Guile, Cammy, and Chun-Li were surprised when he called her Kitty causing them to realize that he had something on her. It was here that Frank revealed that he is her ex husband. Akiko and Guile decided to get married soon afterwards so Keiko went to live with Kodachi while they went on their honeymoon. Akiko was able to convince Guile to take the two along as bodyguards. Guile, Akiko, Cammy and Chun-Li were next seen during the match BETWEEN Ranma and Nabiki. As Cammy was awed by the spectacle put on by Sakura given how strong the two were Chun-Li was sure it was going to be a good show. Especially after Akiko mentioned that the two had undergone special training specifically for this match. As the three were talking Guile scanned the crowds quickly noticing that everyone who knew either Ranma or Nabiki was here to see them in a match together. When they went into labor the three were vary afraid over the health of their babies as they were born premature. However their worries were unfounded as they were all healthy. The fact that not only did they have such fast pregnacies but became pregnant at relatively the same time made them attribute it to Lao. Not wanting too put his family in danger Guile took a leave of absence. Since it had been six months since the battle four came to Nerima to see Keiko as it had been a while since Guile had seen her. Cammy and Chun-Li were fighting over who would change diapers. Chun was just about to get Cammy to submit when Ryoga and Mousse wondered into their camp. The two were surprised to see Mousse, but he and Ryoga explained that he’s given up on his pursuit of Perfume and Ukyo even going so far as to marry Kurumi. By this point Guile and Akiko had come out to see what was going on. It was here that Ryoga and Mousse discovered that Guile had married the three surprising them given the violent nature of the rivalry that used to preside between Inspector Zhan and Lieutenant White and marveled that they could even consent to be a part of such an unorthodox union...personal life experiences notwithstanding. When Akiko asked the two about Kodachi and Keiko they informed her that Kodachi had gone into labor and Nabiki had been kidnapped which was why they were there. It was revealed to Ryoga and Mousse that they had recently given birth. They quickly broke camp and joined Ryoga and Mousse in searching for Nabiki. The question where to go was answered by a roaring explosion from a nearby hill. Ryoga quickly recognized it a a Mako-Takabishi so as the girls stated with their babies the three men rushed off towards the battle. After the battle when they brought Taro to the cave holding Nabiki. Her doppelganger enraged at seeing the man who almost killed his son attacked. Guile sensed the wave of energy, saw that Cammy and Chun-Li were too close to the blast, and that they each carried one of his offspring on their backs, and so he moved without hesitation, placing himself in the path of danger while raising both arms and calling up his own Ki to form a defensive shield. The wave hit him like a wrecking ball, but with both legs braced he was able to absorb and then repel it, sending it rebounding back the same way that it had come, which unfortunately left both Kaneda and Ranma in its path...and beyond them a still slumbering Nabiki, with baby at her own breast. Luckily Kasumi was there to intercept it. Akiko was quickly by her husbands side to make sure he was okay. Guile held little Tokomo while Cammy, Chun-Li and Akiko stood to one side awaiting their turn examining Kodachi and her baby, as they marveled at the nursery and day care center she had set up. As the group began marveling at the fact that so many of them gave birth at the same time Keiko was contacted by Lao informing her that she had nothing to do with it, but suspected some other agency was at work causing a uniform design to occur. Guile noticing the vacant look in his daughters eye asked if she was okay causing her to reveal who she was talking to. This led to another argument about there being more to Lao with Akiko and Kodachi playing mediators. The argument ended with Keiko challenging Cammy and Chun-li to a match. Personality Akiko is a complicated woman with a multi- faceted personality due to a combination of her order as a sex slave to pirates as well as the mental manipulation performed on her by those self same pirates. Initially a woman who once felt confident of her destiny, who had no doubt of her own ability and integrity. Her family may have disowned her for having a child with a Gaijin out of wedlock but she had never entertained regrets for any of her past decisions. However her owners had been very thorough in conditioning her to her role as personal slave. The 108 Dragons employ a combination of pressure-point acupuncture and other coercive techniques that forces their victims to behave in a way that is carefully and precisely measured to insure obedience and an inflexible loyalty to the 108 Dragons. Four years of learning obedience had left their mark on Akiko. She had learned to become the perfect concubine-wife for a man who liked soft, compliant women. Her feelings long since buried deep behind layers of time and bitter memory the complete and other opposite of her daughter. The current leader Crying Freeman undid the blocks on Akiko's mind and freed her so that Lao could undo much of their damage. Akiko also feels extreme guilt and shame at the actions she was forced to take to the point that the only thing keeping her from killing herself is her desire to embrace the years she has left with Guile and Keiko. Akiko sat in a lawn chair set beside Kodachi while Guile stood nearby with arms folded as they watched Chun Li and Cammy fight Keiko. Guile was surprised when Keiko was able to gain the upper hand. Being the seasoned veterans that they were, however, Cammy and Chun-Li were hardly phased at taking one shot in a fight and were quick to rally back, now alerted to the surprising level of speed and strength contained within the slender redhead. Having determined that the younger girl could handle herself in the big leagues, the two older fighters decided to up the ante by using more advanced attacks that they would not employ against a less formidable fighter. However Guile told them to stand down after a couple of taunts from Keiko and prodding from Cammy and Chun Guile reluctantly agreed. While Keiko put up huge fight Guile was ultimately the victor. Akiko and Kodachi discussed how the four seemed to be getting along as Sasuke rolled up Akane via wheel-chair with Kimba. Powers & Abilities Akiko’s former owner the local Tai Pans took a personal interest in her training. Putting her through the Basic Pleasure Slavery routine, with an alternate personality cued by special conditions where she reverts to being an assassin. Nothing major-league of course, just quick jabs and killing strokes delivered at close range. Akiko is the perfect sleeper trained to kill on command. Once she lulls her prey into a false sense of security she strikes with absolutely no warning whatsoever. He programmed her with certain key commands, no doubt triggered by certain words, situations or phrases. As well as incorporating several self-preservation imperatives in her make-up. She is also programmed to attack the one attempting to undo her programming. Akiko was also trained to see things with clear eyes and an open heart giving her excellent deductive reasoning. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters